


The Freudien Slip

by zonkyhands



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships, Tickling, ticklish!Taako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonkyhands/pseuds/zonkyhands
Summary: Taako tried for a comeback and, well, that’s not quite what came out.
Relationships: Magnus Burnsides & Merle Highchurch & Taako, Magnus Burnsides & Taako
Kudos: 14





	The Freudien Slip

“Go ahead. Tickle me. I don’t mind.”

Taako stood with his arms outstretched in front of Magnus and Merle, blushing and looking a little put out. Magnus and Merle looked a little bewildered but quickly recovered, remembering that Magnus had indeed just said that if Taako didn’t stop complaining about their latest assignment then he would “tickle the living shit out of him”. Merle glanced at Magnus to see that an evil smile had emerged on his face. Taako’s ears flicked downwards slightly as he realised what he had just said, and what was inevitably about to happen.

“Well with that invitation-” Magnus mused, teasing. Taako glanced around for an exit, and upon finding none, responded. 

“Wait, no, shit! I didn’t mean- ah!”

Magnus jumped up off the couch and leapt at Taako, crashing to the ground and grabbing the wizard’s ankle when he moved out of the way. Taako shook his leg, trying to dislodge it from his friend’s grip, but Magnus had other plans. You see, most of that afternoon had been spent lounging in the dorms without anything else to do so no one was wearing shoes. That made it incredibly easy for Magnus to lock Taako’s leg in his grip and start tickling his foot. Taako yelped and fell back against the wall, desperately tugging at his leg while trying to hold back giggles. 

“Why are you struggling?” Magnus teased, tickling all the way. “You literally asked me to tickle you!”

“N-no, It was- aha! It was sarcasm– fuck! Not there!”

Magnus had snuck a hand up and was wiggling his fingers behind Taako’s knee, a move that facilitated Taako’s dramatic collapse to the ground as he shrieked. Merle raised his eyebrows at their antics, Taako reaching out an arm in the midst of his laughter.

“Merle! Help!”

Merle picked up a magazine and flicked it open to a random page before addressing Magnus.

“You know, Mags, I think I remember Taako jumping when you poked his stomach a while back. That might be a good spot to try.”

“Hmm, good point. I wonder…”

Taako glared at Merle as Magnus finally let go of his legs only to pin him on his back. Magnus tried to prod Taako’s belly but Taako slapped his hands away, yelling wordlessly. They wrestled on the ground like this until Magnus feigned a poke and instead dug his fingers into the elf’s sides and began tickling away. 

“Nononononono! F-fuhuhuck!”

“Aw, does it tickle? I think it does, doesn’t it!”

“There it is.” Merle remarked from his spot on the couch. 

Taako squirmed and tried to wriggle away but Magnus’s fingers didn’t let up as they slid under his shirt and travelled towards his ribs. Taako’s eyes widened as the sensations started to get more intense the closer they got to that one ridiculously ticklish spot that only he knew about. Magnus, sensing his anticipation, pulled Taako’s shirt all the way up and skittered his fingers over his tummy teasingly. Taako screeched and began batting at Magnus’s hands with a renewed vigour, frantically trying to stop the incessant tickling. His wandering fingers travelled further up and brushed over a spot just above the middle of Taako’s ribs, resulting in a huge burst of hysterical laughter and squirming.

“Oh? Is this a ticklish spot~”

“Shu-shuhut up! Please it’s soho bahahad!”

Then Magnus did something truly evil. He tickled all over Taako’s ribs and blew a massive raspberry on his stomach before travelling back to that terrible spot and starting the cycle all over again. Taako thrashed on the floor, laughing hysterically while Magnus mercilessly exploited his ticklish spots. It didn’t take long for tears to start running down Taako’s face, and even then Magnus danced his fingers on his tummy for a little longer before letting up on his attack. 

“You good there, man?”

Taako lay on the floor riding out his giggles.

“I -hnng, have been betrayed… stabbed in the fucking back… by you two chucklefucks.”

“Taako you walked right into that one, don’t deny it” Magnus poked Taako’s ribs to accentuate his statement. The elf yelped before replying.

“M-maybe… yeah, I did, I’ll admit to that. It didn’t mean you had to tickle me until I couldn’t breath!”

“Mmm yeah, I think I’ll be putting those super ticklish spots I found to good use in the future.”

“Gods no, if you do that again I think I might literally die.”

“We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr at zonkyhands!


End file.
